diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai e Tsunage
Mirai e Tsunage is a single performed by Ayano Kaji, Yurika Endo, Rikako Yamaguchi, Yumiri Hanamori, and Karin Takahashi under the collective name of DŌP. The titular track was used as the third ending of the first season of the anime. Mirai e Tsunage was used from episode 26 to episode 37. Track Listing # Mirai e Tsunage # SMILE ON YOU # Mirai e Tsunage (instrumental) # SMILE ON YOU (instrumental) Mirai e Tsunage Lyrics |-| Japanese= 未来へつなげ　One Story 描き出す夢はまだ終わらない　終わらせはしない! 太陽　にらみ出す　熱い攻防戦 声をかけ合えば　気持ちひとつになる 走れ　全力で!　僕らが今できること ここで出し切ろう 焦る気持ちに　揺さぶられても 努力は決して裏切らない 重ねた日々　信じるなら　ハートの強さ見せつけろ 未来へつなげ　One Story　(One story) その　fight　が　明日をつくる!　(Let's do our best!) 最高の仲間と共にきっと 描き出す夢はまだ終わらない　終わらせはしない! 胸に刻まれた　みんなとの約束 思い出す度に　壁を越えて行ける 目指せNO1 !　一人ひとりの力を ここに集めよう あとひとつまで追い込まれても チャンスは必ずやってくる 限界まで諦めずに　ゲームの流れ引き寄せろ 未来へつなげ　One Story　(One story) その　fight　が心動かす!　(Let's do our best!) 最高の仲間と共にずっと< 描き出す夢をただ信じてる　終わらせはしない! 未来へつなげ　One Story　(One story) その　fight　が明日をつくる! 最高の仲間と共にきっと 描き出す夢はまだ終わらない　終わらせはしない! |-| Rōmaji= Mirai e tsunage One Story egakidasu yume wa mada owaranai owarase wa shinai! Taiyou niramidasu atsui koubousen koe o kakeaeba kimochi hitotsu ni naru hashire zenryoku de! bokura ga ima dekiru koto koko de dashikirou Aseru kimochi ni yusaburaretemo doryoku wa kesshite uragiranai kasaneta hibi shinjiru nara ha-to no tsuyosa misetsukero Mirai e tsunage One Story (One story) sono fight ga ashita o tsukuru! (Let’s do our best!) saikou no nakama to tomo ni kitto egakidasu yume wa mada owaranai owarase wa shinai! Mune ni kizamareta minna to no yakusoku omoidasu tabi ni kabe o koeteyukeru mezase NO1! hitori hitori no chikara o koko ni atsumeyou Ato hitotsu made oikomaretemo chansu wa kanarazu yattekuru genkai made akiramezu ni ge-mu no nagarehikiyosero Mirai e tsunage One Story (One story) sono fight ga kokorougokasu! (Let’s do our best!) saikou no nakama to tomo ni zutto egakidasu yume o tada shinjiteru owarase wa shinai! Mirai e tsunage One Story (One story) sono fight ga ashita o tsukuru! saikou no nakama to tomo ni kitto egakidasu yume wa mada owaranai owarase wa shinai! |-| English= One Story connecting us to the future Our dream isn't over yet. We won't let it end! The sun glaring down on a hot battle If we raise our voices together, our feelings will align Run with all your strength! Let's do what we can To the fullest here and now. Even if we're shaken up by our impatient feelings, Our hard work won't let us down If we believe in all those days we had, then we can show everyone the strength of our hearts One Story connecting us to the future(One story) That fight will create our tomorrow! (Let’s do our best!) Together with the best friends, Surely our dream won't end. We won't let it end! I carved the promise I made with everyone into my heart Everytime I remember it, I can cross a wall and keep going Aim for No. 1! Let's combine All our individual strengths. Even if we're driven into a corner where we've only got one shot left, A chance will surely come Let's get the flow of the game in our favor, not giving up Until we've reached our limits. One Story connecting us to the future(One story) That fight will move our hearts! (Let’s do our best!) Together with the best friends, Let's always believe in our dream. We won't let it end! One Story connecting us to the future(One story) That fight will create our tomorrow! (Let’s do our best!) Together with the best friends, Surely our dream won't end. We won't let it end! Music Mirai e Tsunage Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending